In video signal and video image verification, it is difficult for a test operator to comprehend which portion of an image-under-test that is failing, when the test operator presented with typical test result metrics, such as the line numbers and sample numbers of the failing image points.
For example, in an aviation platform or environment, various sections of a video image displayed on a cockpit monitor rely upon subsystems and sensors that are typically distributed throughout the aircraft. Not all of these subsystems and sensors contain built-in testing capabilities, and those that do are limited to independent functional verification within the subsystem or sensor itself. When untested and/or testing-limited subsystems and sensors provide signals to a video generation module, there is an ambiguity that exists that is difficult to resolve.